


You're Not Too Bad Yourself: Welcome To Athens

by robertstanion



Series: My Dear Evan Hansen fics idk what to do with [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mamma Mia - Freeform, based on both mamma mia films, i suggest u do that, if you haven't read the first one, mamma mia here we go again - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: The date is August. It's been 2 years since Evan started a new life in Athens. It's also been a year and a half since he met a very lovely lady called Lily-Grace. Now, Lily is Evan's world, but when Connor and Jeremy find Evan's hotel, things take a turn for the worse. Especially when Lily accidentally lets slip some extremely personal problems to Connor and Jeremy who have contact back in New Jersey.





	1. Athens

**Author's Note:**

> you can dance  
> you can jive  
> having the time of youre life  
> see that girl  
> watch that scene  
> fucking the dancing queen :)

It was April 17th, Evan was now living in Greece, he'd made sure every single one of his guests were okay before heading to the singular stable beneath the hotel where he saw a gorgeous young girl asleep. His heart pounded. It hadn't pounded that way in a while. Not since Connor. But Connor was just a myth. He crouched down beside her, gently nudged the golden haired girl awake and her eyes fluttered open. She had tanned skin that glowed even in the dark. She had eyes the same colour as the turquoise sea and she aquired a denim dress. "I-I'm so sorry sir! I know I shouldn't have done it! I really know! Should I pay you anything? I have little money!"

"Don't worry miss. I'm Evan. Evan Hansen."

"Lily. Lily-Grace Fritjak." And that was that. Evan was head over heels in love with a stranger he'd just met. His anxiety was that of a myth, he'd almost forgotten past times, but he knew, he was 18, and in love again....

* * *

The date: August 20th, 2 years afterwards. Evan was sitting on the hotel's rooftop with his gorgeous girlfriend. "Happy birthday babe!" Evan exclaimed, uncovering Lily's eyes to reveal the sunset. "Evan!" Lily squealed, turning around on her heel, but Evan was nowhere in sight. He was on the floor, on one knee, holding a ring. "Lily Carolina Fritjak, we met April 17th 2 years ago. You were cold and poor and sleeping in the stable. I'd just opened the Belladonna. I soon declared my love for you, and here I am again. Asking you, Lily-Grace, to switch that surname from Fritjak to Hansen?"

"Evan...you don't have to tell me twice!" She beamed, sliding the ring on to her finger and hugging Evan tightly. Word spread around the hotel, but Evan couldn't care less. Athens was his home! And he loved it here. 

@thebelladonna on instagram:

_Congratulations to our founder, Evan Hansen, and his gorgeous fiancee Lily Fritjak on their proposal! May we wish you two the best in life! - The Belladonna_

@theevanhansen on instagram:

_So, 2 years ago, I met the prettiest girl I have ever set eyes on in my life. She was tired, tattered, skinny and poor. But under all that was her natural glow and gorgeous eyes. Her name? Lily-Grace Fritjak. I offered her a place to stay and she took it! I couldn't stop thinking about her. Tonight I proposed. She said yes. Happy birthday Mrs Hansen @evansfritjak_

* * *

Jeremy was scrolling through instagram when a post caught his eye. It was of a glittering silver ring with a fairly large diamond in the centre of it. He read the caption and his eyes darted from picture to username. He ran down the stairs. "Um...mum, dad. Evan's engaged." 

"ENGAGED!" Heidi roared. "WE HAVEN'T HEARD FROM HIM FOR 2 YEARS AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN HE POSTS OH I'M ENGAGED BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

"Mum! You don't understand! He runs a hotel."

"A HOTEL!" Heidi shouted once again. 

"Heidi, baby, you need to listen to Jem a minute!" James said, slouching on the couch. 

"Okay. Sorry hunny."

"So he's running a hotel and from research on the first night the hotel opened, he found a girl in the stable underneath the hotel. That was Evan's fiancee. He offered her a place, they got together, became a couple, and now their getting married. And he doesn't want us to know. But his hotel is the BellaDonna, the really succesful one."

"No way..."

"Mom! I think we should go to Greece, bring Connor too! Bring Connor and Zoe, and try to talk some sense into him that Lily is just some random stranger." Heidi nodded. 

* * *

Evan woke up and heard the roar of an incoming plane. He smiled and looked at his fiancee. "Lily, wanna go for a horse ride?" He whispered. 

"Can we actually? We have one horse?"

"I was meant to tell you lastnight when I proposed but you were so excited but I got you a horse." She smiled. 

"Evan Hansen, you're always full of surprises."

"So are you, Lily Grace Fritjak." He smiled and got changed. Evan was head over heels in love with this girl, and now she was his, and she was in his room, and it's still surreal to that they actually got---are going to get married. 

The couple departed to the stables underneath the hotel where a glimmering white horse stood. Evan had already named the horse Sherigan for some odd reason, but Lily seemed to like it. "Wait, Evvy help me!" Lily whinged.   
"Save all the moaning till the honeymoon babe!" Evan smirked, picking his fiancee up and plopping her on the horse.   
"Fuck you Evan." Lily smiled.   
"You will, I'll make sure of it." Evan said, saddling himself on his own horse. The two set off together. Athens was fairly quiet meaning no paparazzi. But although that meant no paparazzi, it didn't stop Lily's curiosity to exploring the airports. So, the airport where Evan had first landed was fairly near to the hotel and there was a fence that allowed people to peer in to see new passengers. The two talked for a while about what they'd do (when we got out of school heh) when they got married. There was so much excitement, love and happiness in the air, Evan could barely contain it as he looked at Lily who was beaming like an idiot. They peered in the fence and Lily was taking pictures for her own instagram that had become famous due to having relations with Evan. Evan, funnily enough, was in a suit, which was appropriate seeing as when he looked through the gate he saw a familiar three, Heidi Hansen, Connor Murphy and Jeremy Heere. 

"Shit..." Evan said.  
"Ev? Everything okay?"  
"We've got to go back to the Belladonna. Now." He said, tugging on the reigns. Lily followed. Unfortunately, to Evan's dismay, coming up the hill were the same three people. "Monsieur, please make sure if we have any guests named Connor, Heidi or Jeremy they get one of the rooms on this floor." Evan ordered. The doortender nodded and smiled at the guests. 

"Evan, I think you should talk to them." Lily said, walking with Sherigan back to the stables.   
"What, my family and old crush-"  
"I'm sorry....one of the boys is you're old crush?"  
"I told you I was bi in a really early date, you just forget everything. I purposley left them because they were making my life a living hell! I went missing for a day because I couldn't be done with school. My love for Connor was so intense and I was told he was dead! So I stole a bike and cycled to the airport all the way back home in New Jersey. I boarded the plane. But I almost turned back because of Connor. Then I realised, why should I turn back to a place I hate when I could have come here! And 6 months after I met you! So what's better Lils?"  
"Don't cheat on me."  
"I'm not going to. Don't worry. Love you!" Evan said, running up the stairs two at a time. 

* * *

"The Belladonna. This is it..." Connor said uneasily.  
"Has to be. It's the only one in Athens with the same complexion as this. Also it says founder E. Hansen on a golden plaque." Heidi said, running her finger along the engraved letters.   
"He probably doesn't remember us, mom!" Jeremy sighed angrily.   
"Jeremy! Don't think of the worst! We'll see if we can talk to him, yeah?"  
"Yeah..." The other two boys agreed, walking in to the hotel to be greeted by a sandy haired boy, around age 19, in a navy blue suit. 

"Welcome to the BellaDonna hotel, founded by Evan Hansen back in 2016 in Athens Greece. I'm Evan Hansen and how may I have the privelidge of serving y'all today. Or would you prefer my fiancee." He spoke making direct eye contact with Connor as he said it. A girl with golden ringlets soon joined Evan at the front desk. 

"Um. Yes, I'd like to speak to you. Privately." Heidi said, taking charge.   
"Ah! You must be Heidi Hansen! You're rooms already been prebooked! Please follow me through!" Golden girl said, taking a clipboard from the front desk and Evan tied her hair up. Afterwards, the three had no choice but to follow this girl. 

"I'm Lily-Grace Fritjak. If you follow the Belladonna on instagram you will know this was built from scratch in just under 6 months. I'm Evan's fiancee and don't think he'll talk to you because don't think I haven't heard the shit he's told me about you three. About how you, Connor Murphy, was the reason he went missing in the first place. Spoiler alert, he stole a bike, cycled himself to the airport, and almost turned back to be with you Connor. But obviously he didn't. Because now we're engaged. You want to say anything to him you say it to me first. Whether the message gets passed on depends on what you've said." 

"BUT HIS ANXIETY-!" Jeremy shouted. 

"IS non existent." Lily said slamming the door. 

"Evil bitch." Connor muttered. 

 

 

 


	2. Can We Kill Him, Mom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -sorry about the chapter title-  
> "Meet me by the beach" that's the first text Evan sent Jeremy in 2 years. Evan can't remember what came over him for him to do something so stupidly ridiculous that he was now facing his stepbrother face to face. He expected Jeremy to come alone, but what he didn't expect was for him to be facing his mom and his old crush too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any missing punctuation or SPAG (spelling, punctuation and grammar) is down to laziness so yes, it's deliberate.

"Meet me by the beach" Evan texted Jeremy. He can't remember what came over him, but Lily had already pecked him on the cheek. Evan headed down to the stable, pop music blaring through his earphones, as he approached his horse with caution. "Hey Raven, don't worry, it's Ev." This alerted the horse of Evan's presence as she bowed her neck and allowed Evan to climb on. Together they rode down to the beach together where Raven was soon kept in a private stable down by the water. Lily had told him to take the horse so he could ride up quicker than a car would as the average speed limit for a car on the back roads is 20 mph whereas a horse can go slightly faster, well it felt like it did. 

* * *

"Connor...you're not gonna believe this!" Jeremy said, trembling and holding a hand out to show Connor the message. Connor snatched Jeremy's hand and read the message repeatedly. "Hansen, Evan Hansen sent you that text. As in you're dickhead brother-"

"You're crush..." Jeremy muttered under his breathe with Connor giving an icy cold glare as a return.

"You're dickhead  _brother_ who hasn't texted you in 2 years asks you to meet you by the beach. Something's up. He's gonna murder you." Connor said, flopping on to the couch behind him. 

"Who are we on about guys?" Heidi said, emerging from the bathroom. She'd been in there for 2 hours so thank the lord that the boys had one in their conjoined room. 

"Evan texted Jeremy." Connor said, not looking up from his phone.

"My son, Evan?"

"Mom, we only know one Evan." Jeremy sighed. "Besides, it was only 1 text! Asking for him to meet me on the beach....Mom, do you think I should go?" Even though Heidi wasn't Jeremy's biological mom, Jeremy found it easier to call her mom than Heidi, and Heidi found it easier to call Jeremy her son than just her stepson. Heidi drew a breathe and tightened the bow on her dressing gown. "Only if we go with you." Connor coughed something along the lines of "Ithinkthefucknot" but Jeremy accidentally hiccuped. 

"Mom, you're in your dressing gown!" Jeremy pointed out. 

"Good point. I'll get changed, and then we'll head down to the beach where we'll bring my son home and talk some sense into him." Jeremy gulped with nerves as he saw his mother walk off into her room. He approached Connor and stared down at him seeing as Connor was the one sitting and Jeremy was the one standing. "Thank me later, asshat."

"Okay firstly, we had one deal when I asked you to come to Athens with me. No blurting anything out to my mom. Whether it be personal or not. Shit, Michael's ringing me. I'll be back." Jeremy snarled as he retreated back to his own room. "Hey Micah." Jeremy sighed

"Babe, you ok? You seemed stressed." Michael said from back home in New Jersey. Michael would have gone, but thought it be better if Jeremy be alone without him for a while. 

"No, Micah I'm fine."

"Jeremy don't give me that pisshead attitude. We've been together how long now? About 3 years? i know when something isn't right!" 

"Fine. Evan texted me saying for him to meet us and School Shooter Chic-"

"HEARD THAT HEERE!"

"Connor told mom."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooof babe! You going to go and meet him?"

"Yeah, I mean...this could be the only time I get to talk some sense into him."

"I know. Anyways my phones gonna die so I'll talk to you later k bby?" Jeremy smiled over the phone. 

"That's alright with me." And he hung up. He rejoined Connor in the main room where Heidi sat waiting to go. 

"The beach. Where abouts is it?"

* * *

"Lily. Lily I'm fine! LILY RETJAK-HANSEN P A Y A T T E N T I O N T O M E!" Evan shouted to his fiancee. He could hardly stay mad at her as he heard a fit of giggles on the other side. "They haven't turned up yet. But that's ok. I didn't expect them to."  
"About that Evan. I went to go and clean their room and none of them were in there." Evan drew a breathe. It was sharp like razor blades but cold like thick snow.   
"Thanks for letting me know. I'll be home soon baby, don't worry." Evan sighed, pressing the red button on his phone indicating his and Lily's call had ended. His head turned to the ramp that connected the land and sand together. And there he saw a tall light brown haired male followed by a blonde short female and another tall long brown haired male. "Jem, Connor and Mom. oh my god i forgot to put for jeremy to come along. that would make him think I want to murder him. Raven, I'm an idiot." Evan said, talking to the horse. "EVAN?" A confused shout rang across the empty beach and out to sea. Evan made the mistake of turning his neck slowly to see Jeremy running down the ramp that lead from the roads to the beach. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Evan had forgotten what a panic attack felt like. It was...mild of course. Not quite an anxiety attack. But he found it hard to breathe and his heart rate had definitely increased. Seconds later, Evan had stepped quite a bit away from the stable and Jeremy had ran into him. Jeremy's hair was a lot darker than the golden brown that it originally was when Evan first moved into the family, and he was certainly taller. For an 18 year old, he was pretty good looking, not that Evan would fuck his brother or anything..."Oh my god Evan! I never thought I'd see you again!" Jeremy said, tightening the hug between him and Evan.  
"Let go." Evan said, wrestling his way out of Jeremy's grasp. Jeremy was shocked. Evan would never wrestle himself away from Jeremy before. In 2 years, maybe a lot more than what meets the eye had changed. And at that moment, Heidi and Connor caught up with the other two. "Very fucking smooth, Jeremy. Bringing mom and Connor well done. RIGHT SEEING AS WE'RE ALL HERE WE SHOULD PROBABLY SOCIALISE!" Evan shouted, sitting on a rock. They had been sanded down so you could sit on them. They were in a circle and it's what Evan had originally planned on bringing Lily to propose. Soon, Evan was confronted with all 3 of them. "I have so many questions to ask you. All 3 of you."

"Evan we have so many to ask you!" Heidi practically said in a voice that begged, kind of. 

"And I'm going first. Why. Why? 2 years after I left New Jersey, why did you come and find me now?" Evan said, shielding his eyes from the semi-setting sun. Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Heidi silenced him. "Hun, we tried to find where abouts in Athens you were along time ago, but then James got sick and..."

"Dad died, Evan. He was ill for a long time." Jeremy hung his head, letting his hair blow into his face. 

"I understand that part. And all of a sudden you touch down in Athens as soon as I get engaged."

"I'M SORRY WHAT!" Connor screamed. Evan jumped. 

"Connor, we talked about this hon. Try to remain calm." Heidi said holding Connor back.

"Yeah, fuck you all. I got engaged. The night I touched down in Athens, I found an abandoned shack on a hill. I managed to track down the owner of the shack in a pub who said if you can restore that thing, you can have it for free. I pay the rent. You focus on  _your_ life. That's what I did. By the time I was 18, so 6 months later, I had turned that shack into the Hotel Belladonna.  _6 months_ guys. The night of the opening, I went to the stable to go and place a horse that someone had gifted me in there. In the stable I found a girk with shiny golden locks of hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. She was very thin and not in very stable condition. Despite the bruises and a cut on her cheek and the fact her ribs were showing even through her clothes, she was absolutely gorgeous. She was mortified that someone had found her like that, but I said 'no, you don't have to go! Here. You can stay in the Belladonna until you find elsewhere and get your life back on track.' That girl? That girl is Lily-Grace Fretjak, soon to be Hansen. My fucking fiancee. And from what I've heard, she's already introduced herself. Go on, you can say your part now." Evan said, sitting back down and folding his arms. 

"I-You built the Belladonna? That's incredible! It really is!" Heidi said. 

"And I have a feeling you have something to say to me that  _isn't_ about the Belladonna or Lily." Evan said, staring out to the sea and avoiding the three faces on him. He was a few metres from the stable. If something went wrong, he could get out of there alright. 

"Fine. You want to know the real reason we're here? We want you back in New Jersey because Heidi's been following the Belladonna for a while and found out you were getting married to a stranger." Connor said, looking directly at Evan's eyes.   
"Connor!" Heidi whisper shouted. 

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! You all can't keep a straight face for the life of you! Look at you! You can't see I'm happy here in Athens where I wake up to the love of my life every morning, I have the sea outside my window, and everyone here is extremely nice to me! We all know each other by name! I'm closer to the locals than I am to  _you guys._ And that's fucked up. Because, you. Mom.  _YOU'RE MY MOTHER!_ Jeremy, you're the one who sat with me when I had that anxiety attack in the house on my first night and the one who dealt with me during Code Sapling because you were the only one I trusted. And Connor. Okay fuck holding back, I'M BISEXUAL AND I HAD THE BIGGEST GAY CRUSH ON YOU FOR AGES AND I ALMOST TURNED BACK AT THE AIRPORT TO BE WITH YOU BUT GUESS WHAT, I'M SO GLAD I DIDN'T. BECAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD AN ANXIETY ATTACK FOR TWO. YEARS."

"Evan-" Jeremy said, trying to calm his stepbrother down. 

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING ANYMORE! I'M- THIS IS ME! IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH IT...Then why don't you all go back to New Jersey." And Evan stood up and ran to the stables. He kicked the gate open and Raven sensed how angry his owner was. He bowed his neck quickly allowing Evan to climb on. As soon as Evan was on, Raven sped off past the trio that were sitting there heartbroken, realising their flight back was in a few hours. They'd been there for a week, hoping to bring Evan back with them.  That wasn't happening as the three of them, with tears in their eyes, watched the sandy blonde speed off on the chestnut-brown/white horse. "I fucking hate loving him when I know he can't return it." Connor said, slouching down. He'd accidentally openly came out as gay to Heidi and Jeremy on the way over and thought it was a good idea to tell them he still had a crush on their relative. They were both very supportive, but now they were both stunned. He really wasn't coming back home. Evan was his own man now, he didn't need them, but he needed to sort his priorities out. "Can we kill him, mom? I can't stand him live my dream and break people's hearts, take Connor for example, clearly distraught. Unfortunately, I just wished for it to be fine. Obviously karma bit me hard on the ass because everything went backwards."

"We'll kill him later, we'll focus on healing Connor first, Jem." Heidi sighed, picking her handbag up off the sand. Tonight hadn't been worth it, and for Jeremy to say he now missed his asshole brother was a statement that wouldn't be mentioned ever again, because the human who had just had that overly empowering conversation with the three of them wasn't the Evan Jeremy remembered. Still, the three walked back to the hotel, getting ready to leave, with tears in their eyes, with Connor having a full on meltdown and a slight anxiety attack. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: being ill sucks. the fact that (if you rlly don't like the mention of constipation or anything, please skip ahead, i'm not going to be offended) so. The fact that because lately im really ill and i'm so constipated that when i do go to the toilet, i don't actually make the toilet, so usually (this parts disguisting im sorry) i go in my clothes. i have medication for it, but it tastes horrible and i gag a lot, and now i've made the decision myself to wear period pads to stop ruining my clothes seeing as i (almost) RUINED the new onesie i got today and it's so warm and fuzzy uwu. sorry about that.


End file.
